Their Arrangement
by Midnight's Violet Haze
Summary: One single scroll, two pairs of rings, three bloody fingerprints and they're officially married. But arranged marriages are rarely as easy as 123. They'll find their own brand of happiness, even if they have to make it happen. NejiHinaSasu oneshot. R


**Hello readers! Guess what? It's my birthday today (march 30th)! And so as gift to both you and myself, I wrote this uber long fic (my longest yet!), since you see, I really enjoyed writing this, so it was a gift to me, and you will (hopefully) enjoy reading this, so it's a gift to you.**

**Anyways, I thought it was about time I jumped on the arranged marriage band wagon, but unlike other such fics, I do not guarantee that the arranged couple will magically (and conveniently) fall in love, I'm not that nice :P**

**And let the angst-fest began. Because, yes, I do think it's a great idea to celebrate my birthday with some good angst and depression.**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine**

* * *

Their Arrangement

The village of Konoha is rarely ever quiet, due to its many boisterous and overzealous residents, and today is no different. However, what _is_ different about today is the noise that plagues the streets is not caused by the usual antics of Naruto or Kiba or Lee nor is it the shocking, and often times false, rumours of Ino or Sakura, inspired, undoubtedly, by spite and jealousy combined with insecurities. Today, the whispered news that travels from person to person is not comedic and is definitely fact rather than fiction. Today, there is talk of the formal engagement of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata.

It is obvious to anyone with at least half a brain cell that this marriage is arranged. The most plausible suspects (and really the _only_ suspects) being the conniving elders of the illustrious Hyuuga clan. Their reasons are unknown, but the people of Konohagakure, and anywhere else that the gossip has reached, are more than willing to guess and have an extensive and varied list to choose from.

Be it the distant relation of the Hyuuga and Uchiha that ensures that the bloodline, and therefore the blood limit, the _keke genkai_, will remain pure and undiluted, while deformities in childbirth caused by sexual relations between close relatives (in more crass terms: 'incest') will be avoided.

Be it the greed of the Hyuuga, with their need to possess what is truly the last of the mighty, but fallen, Uchiha.

Be it the riches that come from possessing the last of the Uchiha and, conveniently, the legal, sole heir of the Uchiha fortune.

Be it the simple, but brute strength and swift genius that Sasuke, himself, specifically holds in his genes.

Be it the many other possibilities that will explain why they chose Uchiha Sasuke to wed the one with the strongest Hyuuga blood, despite the weak package that contains it, their firstborn heiress.

It is obvious that their personalities clash horribly. Sasuke cold and insensitive and Hinata warm, but breakable.

It is obvious that Hinata is discomfited, but is too loyal to her clan and beaten down by their years of belittling to protest when she finally has the chance to be useful to them and repay them for tolerating her weakness for so long.

It is not because she wants to escape the Hyuuga; though Hinata may not be openly aware of it, she is too strong to run away and take the easy way out.

It is not because this is a rebound of sorts after Naruto's rejection, again, Hinata is too strong for this and altogether too kind and accepting to hold onto a love that might have gotten in the way of the happiness of others, specifically Naruto's and her friend, Sakura's.

It is not because she has given up on being a kunoichi and wants to resign as Sasuke's bride, as Hinata still has that small, but persistent spark of determination and still maintains her _nindo_.

Although people might scoff at this, not just ignorant civilians but close friends and skilled ninja alike, it _might _just be because Hinata is more well-prepared and downright _cunning_ than people give her credit for. It _might_ just be that by raising Hanabi with soft, loving care that Hiashi had never showed either of them, Hinata has planted a seed that will grow and bloom so that one day when Hanabi is head she will have not only the same dream as her sister, but the strength of will that her sister never held, to unite the two houses.

But then again this is shy, sweet, innocent and completely oblivious Hinata, Miss What-You-See-Is-What-You-Get due to her inability to hide things. That last suspicion couldn't _possibly_ be _true_, and if asked to comment, Hinata would just bat her wide, glassy eyes and smile that oh-so naive smile.

It is obvious that Sasuke is disinterested, but too apathetic to actually give a damn about the consequences or the feelings of others when he is able to fulfill the second half of his lifelong ambition without having to go through the trouble of actually choosing the inevitably completely unimportant person that he is to spend the rest of his life with.

It is not because Hinata is _different_, because Sasuke knows that though they are not as abundant as the obnoxious loudmouthed females that roam the Earth's surface, women as docile as Hinata are not _that_ rare.

It is not because of her blood because he has more than enough talent to pass onto his offspring for the both of them. The same goes to her wealth. As for her high position in society, he couldn't care less. He's never been social and a blood contract and ring will never change that.

It is not because of his bride-to-be's beauty because, though she is admittedly attractive, there's always better. Besides, Sasuke is not known to have such superficial requirements.

As for the notion that Sasuke has agreed to this whole marriage deal because he likes, or has at some point in his life liked, Hinata, in _that_ way, is absolutely ridiculous and if brought up to the stoic man, there is a good chance that he might burst into hysterical laughter. Or rip your throat out. Either way.

Sasuke refuses to acknowledge that he has neither blatantly nor subtly rejected that last suspicion as he has with the others.

But then again Sasuke brushes off a lot of things with a simple grunt of 'hn' or 'tch'. While to the dizzy heads of fan girls, these actions portray strength, solitude and confidence, to an observant or even insightful person; these are simply glorified distractions that keep the public from noticing that he has just, successfully, dodged the question.

And for the people that _do _notice, they are either A. Too intimidated by his tough exterior to bring it up (Hinata), B. Too uninvolved in his life to actually care enough to point it out (Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino) or C. Too afraid to even mention it because they use similar techniques of avoidance (Neji, Gaara).

So, to put it plainly, Sasuke is an unidentified coward in some areas of life…But he chooses to ignore that too.

* * *

The time between their engagement and marriage is short to the point of being a day or two shy of ridiculous. This is because, honestly, no one expects them to suddenly fall in love, let alone form even the barest semblance of friendship no matter how long a time span they are given. With an antisocial bastard for a groom and a socially inept, stuttering mess for a bride, it's a blessing that they knew each other since childhood, no matter how limited their actual contact and awareness of the other was. Hell, the Hyuuga council is just happy that they know how to pronounce the other's names.

* * *

This mockery of holy matrimony is held in an extravagant fashion that compliments the shallow, superficial level of the occasion and both Sasuke and Hinata can appreciate how fitting it is. Not that they're at the point in their non-existent relationship where they can openly share opinions or, rather, make fun of their own wedding. They're not even at the stage where they can stand less than 2 feet apart at all times.

They're whisked away in some over-priced carriage run by real horses, fairy tale-style, and it leads the guests (and party crashers) into the delusion that the two will actually get a happily ever after, despite their previous knowledge of how little the newlyweds have ever associated with each other. It's amazing how quickly everyone forgets about the situation and moves onto the next topic: the ShikaInoChou love triangle.

* * *

Hinata is trying to be the best wife that she can, though she knows that preparing breakfast/lunch/dinner, washing/drying/folding the clothes, cleaning/dusting/mopping the floors, etc, etc, etc, are not all that the job entails. Although she has grown bolder through the years, it is only once in a blue moon that Hinata actually takes the initiative and that blue moon has been appearing much too often since the marriage to retain its reputation of rarity. Despite her many tries, Hinata has failed magnificently at every attempt to become emotionally closer to Sasuke, as she has never been the adamant type. She might nudge every once in a while, but she will never push.

Behind the deceptively nonchalant, uncaring mask that Sasuke has never stopped wearing, he is completely clueless as to how to make _this_ work and equally stubborn to not let his lack of knowledge show. He sees Hinata trying and though it is tempting to just give in and go along with it, his pride, that damnable Uchiha-Man-Pride, will not allow him to. He is the man, therefore he wears the pants, therefore he makes the first move!

Therefore...it's quite unnecessary to state that there has been little progress and the two are still virtual strangers.

* * *

While not exactly a fluttering social butterfly, Hinata is a creature that needs companionship and craves some kind of warm presence and this is a need that Sasuke can't, or won't bring himself to, satisfy. Cursed with being a guys' girl who has never felt all that comfortable with a group of XX chromosomes, Hinata is also unable to fulfill these needs with her close friends, Kiba and Shino. Platonic as their relationships are, fraternizing with boys that are not her husband and are not related to her this early in the marriage will lead to scandal and Hinata would never knowingly bring shame to her family. Hyuuga or Uchiha. This, of course, leaves her to her last option. Neji.

On paper, Hyuuga Neji is basically a clone of Sasuke, save the outward appearance, i.e. Lack of chicken-butt hair, lack of visible glare (showing emotions, even negative ones, is too uncool), etc. Some might even say he's worse (better?) than the Uchiha. Especially when it concerns a certain Hyuuga-turned-Uchiha mouse of a girl considering their rather (one-sided) violent past (Chuunin Exams ringing any bells?). However, thanks to Naruto's intervention shortly after what is now referred to as The-Incident-That-Will-Not-Be-Mentioned, the two cousins have reconciled. And while they aren't exactly painting their nails together and having pillow fights, they're not stuck in the predator-prey relationship they had before and now have a somewhat functional friendship.

After nearly being driven mad by a few months of silence (having such loud friends can do that to you), Hinata is finally desperate enough to call upon Neji. Being her cousin, no one will say anything if the two start spending time together. Sure, they will probably think those nasty things, but will be too afraid of seeming perverted and sick to voice these thoughts out loud.

For Sasuke the silence is gratifying as he has lived with unwanted noise all his life. Being a naturally quiet person, he is happy enough with just the presence of another person, he has no need for small talk and pointless conversations. Also, Hinata has a calming aura that he finds peace with. Overall, he is more than content. He notices, however, that Hinata is in need of companionship and so he allows her to bring Neji over to their house in the Uchiha compound. He may not be close to Neji (then again he's not close with anyone really), but he is at least grateful that the Hyuuga is also a person that appreciates silence.

* * *

In Neji's earlier visits, Sasuke can see that the relationship between the cousins is strained. He doesn't know why, because he has never paid attention to the gossip running through the village, but he has a good idea.

The way they avoid as much physical contact as possible, the way they never let their eyes stray above the brow line, the way that Neji's gaze is drawn towards Hinata's heart; the subtleties speak volumes to Sasuke's trained eyes.

But then these eyes are blinded for a while. After all, Sasuke has no reason to be wary. They are cousins, they have had a huge rift in their relationship that still is not completely mended, they are two very different people, it should be impossible.

At first, he disregards their new level of comfort; the touches and the smiles.

It isn't until he sees them look at each other, seemingly lost in the other's eyes, that he realizes how serious this has become.

Neji is a genius, a prodigy, Sasuke is sure that he has come to terms with his feelings. Hinata, however, Sasuke can tell that she does not know yet. And Sasuke is disturbed by the relief that floods his system at that fact.

It should not matter. He should not care. Hinata is a well-bred and loyal woman; she will not desecrate the union between them, no matter how empty it is. And Neji is an obedient man, a man of duty; he will not disregard the rules, no matter how much he dislikes them. Somehow, this does not make Sasuke feel any better. Somehow the idea of a physical betrayal is better than the idea of an affair of the heart.

He does not know what to do.

* * *

Hinata is sitting on the deck with Neji. They are drinking green tea while watching the birds fly freely in the sky. It is a Hyuuga thing; it is a Neji and Hinata thing. Their time together always ends this way.

She fills the cups and passes one to Neji. Their hands brush and butterflies take flight in her stomach. It is a recent development and she has gotten used to it, even come to expect it, but Hinata still does not understand.

They had trained together today. It's a pointless activity because progress in jyuuken is unimportant to Hinata who has had to retire as a ninja and Neji is far too advanced to gain anything from sparring with her. Still, it's nostalgic and they enjoy it because training together is how they slowly mended their relationship.

Lifting the soothing tea to her awaiting mouth, Hinata winces at her sprained wrist.

The ever-observant Neji catches her cup before it falls to the ground and sets it down carefully. Cradling her wrist in one callused hand, Neji guides the other one to his head. They both had not bothered to bring bandages and Neji had forgone the usual wrapping of his limbs today.

Hinata is shocked when Neji unwinds the bandage from his hitai-ate-less forehead and uses it to tie up her injured wrist, bearing his curse seal to her for the first time so willingly.

As if possessed, her other hand reaches up and traces the inky, green marks. Neji stiffens, but then relaxes into her touch.

They're too close now, but Hinata can't stop leaning in and Neji doesn't want to stop. It's only when their breath is mingling and Hinata absentmindedly glances up that she halts, the glinting of her ring freezing her blood.

Eyes lowered with shame, Hinata turns away and, after a tense moment, Neji takes his leave.

Her eyes are open now and she wonders why their 'all-seeing' byakugan never saw this coming.

* * *

There is little time to deal with the newest strain on their already awkward relationship before things take a turn for the (even) worse.

It appears on their doorstep the next morning like a bad omen, more foreboding than any slip of a parchment has a right to be. The suicide missions that frequent the homes of ANBUs carry less dread, but such is the power of the Hyuuga crest that decorates the trimming of this particular scroll.

The Hyuuga demand an heir.

Not even a year has passed (surely the blood has only just dried on the marriage contract?), it is certainly much too early to add in children to the already unbalanced equation, but the Hyuuga are not known for their patience. Oh yes, they hide behind their refined mannerisms, promoting an appearance of endurance, but no amount of airs and graces can disguise volatile tension as tranquility. It is a wonder they have managed to uphold their reputation for being composed up to this point.

Hinata is torn, wanting to obey her family, but horrified at the cost. She is not stupid; she knew that this would come and yet even in knowing she was unable to prepare herself for the absolute shock. And she must consider Sasuke's feelings because clearly this is something that he wants; maybe not now, maybe not so soon, but it is definitely the only reason that she can fathom for him marrying at all. But now there is Neji to consider as well because has he not been hurt enough by her? She had stolen the position of importance he deserved by being born to the older twin, stolen his father so early on in his life, stolen his chance at happiness with another woman by stealing his heart, and now this. It's too much for her to bear, but she should be used to shouldering the burden by now.

Sasuke, well Sasuke is unsure. Unsure of what to think, of what to feel, if he should feel at all. It would be easier to go through the motions without involving emotions, but he is too far gone for that. He should be pleased, really, because this is why he agreed to do the damn thing in the first place; to revive his clan, restore its glory and all else that comes with the avenging lifestyle. And yet he finds his mind filled with thoughts of Hinata. How does she feel? What does she want? These questions occupy his entire being with their pestering presence, but he cannot bring himself to ask, to seek the answers, because he already knows the answer to what is becoming, more and more, the most important question of his life.

Is she happy?

Sneaking a glance at her pale, withdrawn face across the table, he is reminded again that the answer is a resounding no.

(At least not with _you_.)

They sit facing each other in the kitchen, the opened scroll lying between them like a ticking bomb.

(When will it be time?)

* * *

It's really not that bad, Hinata tries to convince herself. He's gentle and kind and, ridiculous as it sounds, even _loving?_ She shakes her head in denial. Still, he shows her a side that she never imagined he had, proves to her that he's not quite the two-dimensional character he's made himself out to be and if she closes her eyes she can almost pretend that…

She keeps her eyes stubbornly open. (She's not that cold hearted.)

He's shaking and Sasuke can't even tell for himself whether it's from fear or anticipation. Most likely it's both (he's always been a bit on the masochistic side, as much as people label him a sadist), but it hardly matters at this point. He's careful, very careful, and it's almost painful how cautious he's being, but this is Hinata and this is different and he knows that this is not something he will ever experience again. And yet it is difficult to derive any pleasure from this when he is so tense, ears and eyes straining for even a whisper of a name that is not his falling from those peach lips. But her eyes are focussed on his and for once he feels like he has her undivided attention; no Hyuuga, no _Neji_ just him, and it sends thrills up his spine that even he, master of a certain river in Egypt, cannot deny. He gives her his everything; surrenders it all in this moment, willingly losing himself in those milky depths.

He's not sure if he'll ever get all the pieces back, because there's a vital part of him lying in the bed beside him, swathed in white sheets looking like a western bride. (Just another lost part of a heart shattered so long ago.)

* * *

Awakening the next morning to an empty bed, Hinata can't even bring herself to feel surprised. It must have been a trick of the mind, her wishful mind, which planted the ridiculous notion that Sasuke had actually...

Actually what?

It's like one of those fill-in-the-blank worksheets from the _Academy_ (kunai, paper bomb or poisoned shuriken?) and Hinata can't finish the sentence.

Instead, she gets up, ignoring the soreness between her legs, and starts her daily routine (Wash, breakfast, Ne- meditate).

The house is empty and, strangely enough, Hinata finds herself bothered. She had thought that living alone with Sasuke equated living _alone_ (with Sasuke) but somehow the very air feels stale and empty with the loss of his presence. It is unusual because Sasuke is fond of his solitude and though he disappears from time to time (most likely to get away from _her_), he generally enjoys using the house as a safe haven for said solitude.

This new system continues for weeks and in her habitual grieving over Neji's recent disappearance from her day-to-day life, a small part of Hinata aches for Sasuke as well. Wondering where this new (overly) emotional attachment is coming from, Hinata receives an answer of sorts when, one day, she quite unexpectedly finds her face in the toilet, last night's dinner floating in the bowl.

And then suddenly, almost _magically_, Sasuke waltzes through the bathroom doorway like a ghost from Christmas' past. And shy, easily embarrassed Hinata is not mortified as she expects she _should_ be, what with watery vomit running down her chin. The look in his eyes, so tender and soft, as he scoops her into his arms and lays her on the bed (_the_ bed) leaves no room for her usual self-deprecating thoughts. As he gently wipes her face clean with a wash cloth. Hinata is filled with _warmth_, the source of which lies in her stomach.

Sasuke is busy for the next few weeks after _that_ night. So busy, in fact, that he has somehow managed to not cross paths with Hinata even once. It's an unconscious action, this avoidance; it's really more of a self-defence mechanism. He knows that one look at her will unravel his resolve and ruin these weeks of planning, but it is becoming harder and harder to ignore his longing for her. So he moves quickly, sets the plan in motion before he can second-guess or hesitate, before his selfishness can override his first act of goodwill. Goodwill and love (but that goes without saying).

When it is done; his harried, half thought-out schemes haphazardly aligned into a methodical, outlandish blueprint and sent out to the world, impossible to be _un_done, he finally returns _home_. He finds his wife relieving the contents of her stomach and the realization strikes him into a stunned silence. The tables are turned and _he_ is taking care of _her_ and as she nods off, small hands cradling _his _hands, cradling _her_ soft abdomen, Sasuke notices a light feeling about him. His sullen and dark childhood was devoid of this emotion, but Sasuke realizes that he can actually put a name to it. Ever since Hinata entered his life, more and more he's been experiencing this...this _sensation_. Though first only small whispers in the corners of his ever-present gloom, in this moment Sasuke's entire being is overwhelmed.

He is _happy_.

He is panicked. He can't lose this feeling, not now. Maybe he could have let it go after the first few sips, the first few tastes, but now, absolutely _drunk_ on _happiness_, Sasuke can't imagine ever going back to the dreary, colourless existence he had once led. It only makes what is going to happen harder and the tiny, selfless part of him that was not there before Hinata's appearance in his life is infinitely glad that he can no longer stop the events from unfolding.

* * *

The next eight months are a blur of hospital visits, congratulations and gentle embraces. Hinata almost manages to put Neji out of her mind. Almost. She runs into him once and, if it isn't already bad enough, Sasuke is with her. She can't even meet his eyes and she's so deep in self-loathing that she almost misses the curious exchange between her husband and her...Neji. Almost. But in the blink of an eye it's gone and he's gone and it's just her and Sasuke going to the hospital (again).

There is a history of difficult births on her mother's side and so everyone is treating her as if she's about to break, even the elders, though they act more as if she now has a visible expiration date (they do not bother to hide their satisfaction). Hinata isn't worried because, as likely as her eventual demise in the birthing room seems, she at least knows (from the same family medical history) that her child will be fine, and that is all that really matters to her. She knows that most women in her position would develop a deep animosity towards the child, the baby, which had been unwillingly forced upon them by (over) controlling elders (dictators), but Hinata can honestly say that she has never hated anything in her life and she's not about to start now. Hate is too strong an emotion for her, but then again, so is love and yet she has experienced that many times over. Loving, to Hinata, is like breathing, it's too deep-rooted into her system (her heart, her blood, her every cell) to live without. She loves her friends, she loves her family (only immediate, of course), she loves her village, she loves her fellow citizens and now...

She takes advantage of her status as wife to stare openly at the former avenger as he speaks intently with the medi-nin, concern lining his brows but content lighting his eyes.

Well, it's common knowledge that Hinata's heart is large enough to contain all nine bijuu; one more person couldn't hurt.

Sasuke is a mess for the next eight months. He is constantly stressed and scared and he's not used to feeling so many emotions at a time, he hadn't even known the human range of emotions was quite this huge (angst and hatred being the ones he lived by for so long). He's started using any excuse to touch Hinata and after a while he didn't even bother with excuses anymore. He wants to memorize every part of her before she goes and it kills him to think that she might _die_.

(He couldn't handle it if she did.)

Because leaving _him_ and leaving the _world_ are two completely different things and he is only just starting to see this.

Sasuke has been called a monster many times in his life but he has never believed it so completely until he nearly breaks down and asks Hinata to end it, to terminate it, to _kill_ it. But Hinata is so strong and there is not an ounce of fear in her entire being and it helps to eradicate Sasuke's own all encompassing terror.

* * *

One month to go and Hinata's entire world comes crashing down. Her mind is blank; only two words echoing within its deep recesses over and over again as if she's lost the rest of her vocabulary.

Neji.

Dead.

Neji. Is. Dead. (Ah look, her mind has learnt a new word.)

She can't...she can't _understand_, it doesn't make sense. Nothing really makes sense to her anymore.

She nods along numbly as Hiashi explains to her and the rest of the Hyuuga during the impromptu clan meeting.

A mission. ANBU. He was injured. He was detected. He had no other options. He had to follow protocol. He had to remove all traces of himself. He had to commit _suicide_.

Somehow Hinata cannot believe that Neji, genius of the Hyuuga, could ever be so helpless that he would have to resort to this. Neji is (was) the perfect shinobi; he could take care of himself. He could get out of any situation unscathed because he is (was) _Neji_.

Hiashi is saying something about how honourable Neji's death is (just like his father) and Hinata feels like screaming. She nearly does scream when an elder suggests that they still activate his seal (just to be safe). Surprisingly it is Hiashi who comes to her rescue, glaring down the outspoken elder who dared to imply that Neji, the genius (his nephew), did not follow his duty to the village as an ANBU and, more importantly his duty to the Hyuuga, by destroying himself (and his eyes). The elder backs down, but Hinata does not feel any better.

Neji. Is. Dead. Neji is dead. Nejiisdead. NejiisdeadNejiisdeadNejiis-

Dead.

With all the grace she has never managed to capture before, Hinata rises to her feet and walks out of the hall.

She returns home to a strangely anxious Sasuke. From the beginning of their...arrangement he had made it clear that he did not intend to meddle with Hyuuga business (Uchiha is the only clan he cared about) and so had never so much as stepped foot in the compound, let alone attended a meeting. Curiously enough he had actually seemed interested when a messenger had arrived at their doorstep that morning summoning Hinata to her former home.

Still, Hinata can't find it in herself to care or even notice. She simply tells him the news and retires to the bedroom. She falls asleep clutching her enlarged stomach, knowing it is the only reason her heart hasn't stopped beating yet.

The more time that passes, the more gaping holes Sasuke finds within his plan and so he becomes more and more on edge. When Hinata is called to the house of the Hyuuga he can only wait (im)patiently, regretting his decision to remain uninvolved with her clan, if only a little. After what feels like hours Hinata finally returns home (_their _home) and when she speaks Sasuke allows a feeling of pure relief to wash over him. It only lasts a few precious moments before he is back, one again, on the rollercoaster of emotions (from hell). He looks worriedly at his wife's despondent figure, but knows that it will be over soon.

* * *

The weeks in between are missing and the next thing Hinata knows, she's in the hospital. She can make out bleary images of pink and blonde and a large range brown, but there is one dark head that never leaves her side and it calms her.

And then the pain comes and everything goes dark.

Hinata is a shell of her former self and all Sasuke can do is help her with the trivial matters (sitting down, getting up, repeat).

He wants to heal her heart, but settles for doing what he can.

(It's killing him inside, but it's not his to heal.)

And then they're in the hospital and it's sooner than Sasuke expected and he's not ready. But somehow while is mind is stalling, his body naturally falls into place at her bedside and his hand finds her own and he doesn't let go, even when she nearly cuts off his circulation (he's squeezing back just as tightly).

Sakura and Tsunade are hovering over them and there's a no-name nurse pestering him to leave, but he takes care of her with a single spin of his _sharingan_. Despite the spacious size of a private room (the best the Uchiha-Hyuuga can afford), there are altogether too many people and Sasuke is about to snap-

Hinata's hand goes limp and then the real frenzy begins.

* * *

It's the middle of the night and they've only got a few minutes before the nurse on duty realizes they're missing. Standing in the moonlight, a thin gown covering her frail form, Hinata is white as a ghostly apparition. There's a shift in the wind and a rustle of leaves and they both know it's time, but she turns around to face him one last time.

She brushes a small hand yearningly and then locks her pale eyes with their dark opposite. She looks into his soul, capturing the moment as best she can before turning up her lips in a sad simulacrum of a smile.

Two pairs of lips brush; their first and last kiss and then she runs, sparing one last wistful glance.

He watches them disappear into the forest depths, long wisps of coffee and indigo intertwining in the distance. He doesn't know how long he stands there, just looking, but a small cry reminds him that this is neither the time nor the place to dream (it never is) and so he also turns, ignoring the painful twist of his heart and pushing aside the unappealing thought of returning to a village (a world) that believes she is dead.

Huddling the small, gurgling babe closer to his chest, Sasuke knows that in the end it was worth it.

She's happy now and he has his own second chance.

(And even if it's not quite the same, this time he will make sure to be the reason behind the shine in these pale eyes.)

End

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I kind of tried a new writing style here, so I could really use some feedback and honest opinions. Plus, I feel like the ending might have been a bit...off, so tell me how you feel about it. I mean, that's how I pictured it going down in my head, but I don't know if it came out well.**

**Btw: for those of you a bit slow on the uptake (I kid, I kid, I know it was confusing), Sasuke set it up so that Hinata and Neji could be together, with the village thinking they're both dead, and he will remain behind and raise his heir, which will appease the Hyuuga and make sure that Hinata's image isn't tarnished in death (it would be considered dishonorable if she could not even provide an heir and the Hyuuga would look down on her even more in death).**

**Btw 2: the title is kind of two-sided, at the beginning of the story it means the arrangement of marriage that the elders planned, but at the end it means the arrangement of Sasuke and Hinata for their own/each other's happiness.**

**Sorry for the depressing-ness of it all, but I hope I pulled the mood off well. Did I manage to make your eyes water even a bit? Angst is easy enough, but I've never been very good at downright heartbreaking...ahh, well, I hope you enjoyed either way, whether you shed a few tears or not.**

**Anways, reviews are welcomed (more like encouraged), so feel free..**

**Seventeenly yours,**

**Midnight's Violet Haze**

**HS**


End file.
